The present invention relates to a method for destination approach control of unmanned aerial vehicles, in particular delivery drones. There are already many considerations to serve the so-called last mile of the delivery of retail goods by use of autonomously flying unmanned flying objects, so-called drones. In today's business and production cycle, the last mile of delivery is still a gap which has hitherto been covered insufficiently. All other stations in the supply chain of mass production, mass transport by container, distribution logistics centers and ordering via online shops by the customer are already largely rationalized.
The last mile, i.e. the physical transfer of the goods to the customer, however, is still a high cost item caused either by the retail outlets where the customer must pick up the goods themselves, or by delivery services, which bring the goods to the customer. Through the use of autonomous flying drones, there are expectations that lead to considerable savings for the supplier as well as convenience and time savings for the customer.
The type of goods to be delivered is by no means limited to traditional retail consumer products. Also courier shipments, food supplies and medical supplies, pharmacies or emergency shipments can be distributed ideally in this way. Likewise, the drone may also pick up goods at the customer.
There are multiple descriptions of delivery drones known in great detail, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 20,150,120,094th. Here both the UAV itself, autonomous route guidance to the customer, as well as various options for safe delivery of the goods to the recipient are described.
Nevertheless, in particular the destination approach and the handover of the goods to the customer, in following also referred to as the recipient, is still a major problem. Suggested are parcel boxes which are served and filled by the drone or marked safe landing zones, for example in the garden to which goods may be delivered. Both require an appropriate place to land nearby the recipient and detailed location information for a precise destination approach navigation which go far beyond the currently available navigation data on street level and the accuracy of conventional GPS. Deliveries in densely built-up areas, as well as multi-family homes without suitable open spaces are impossible with those methods. In case the recipient requires the delivery of the goods if possible at a location other than his home address, automatic delivery to a parcel box in his garden is of little use anyway.
Security is a critical factor in the delivery because near the ground there can always be unforeseen obstacles like kids playing or animals that can get in the way of the trajectory of the drone. Also, liability issues are still completely unsolved.